Weapon Ideas
NOW BEFORE YOU START FLAMING IN CHAT, THESE ARE JUST IDEAS, YOU MAKE EDIT AND CREATE YOUR OWN BUT DO NOT EDIT OTHERS, THANK YOU. ''' ''Also, Please, don't add grenades to the list. They weren't used in the Napoleonic wars. Or any form of grenade launchers.'' ''List'' ''Firearms:'' * ''Girandoni Air rifle ''-'' The Girandoni Air Rifle was an air rifle used by the Holy Roman Empire and the Austrian Empire from 1780 to 1815, the Era before and at the end of the Napoleonic Wars. It was capable of firing 30 shots but required 1,500 strokes of a hand pump. Since the game does not specify weapon type, it will be called "Air Rifle." It made no smoke or noise. * '''''Carbine - To be used while mounted. * M1807 - Used by Austrians. Shorter than a musket but longer than a rifle. *''Melee Pistol'' - Can press X to switch to melee pistol whip. *''Proto-shotguns:'' ** English Double Barrel Flintlock Shotgun - Used by the UK army during the Napoleonic Wars. ** Blunderbuss - A Handgun Firing Shots, the ancestor to shotguns. * Matchlock musket - To shoot, you must click RMB, and then, hold the LMB for 2 seconds. It would be a 1 shot kill at any range, it would have the same reload speed of a rifle, and it would have the same accuracy of a light infantry musket. No bayonet attached. Used by partisans. * Rifled Pistol ''- This variation of the pistol is more precise and deadly but reloads as fast as a line infantry musket. * ''Titanium Musket ''- Cosmetic change for 42. Black Watch Highlanders. * ''Dragoon Pistol ''- Regular pistol, slower reload, can aim/fire/reload mounted. ''Peasant weapons: * Pitchforks ''- The true peasant weapon! * ''Bow - Some peasants might have used these. ** Crossbow - EXTREMELY Rare Weaponry possibly Used by Partisans. ** Longbow - A weapon given to partisans. You must calculate arrow drop and arrow velocity when shooting with them. It would give a damage similar to a pistol, but it would shoot much faster. When you have the bow, you would have a quiver on your back. It would not disappear off your back if you un-equip the bow. * Wooden plank - Because, why not? * Knifes: ** Bayonet knife - Used by partisans, just like a regular knife but it is the bayonet of a musket. ** Butcher Knife - Used by Partisans. *** Is the Hand axe of knives? (does an almost unnoticeable small amount damage more then normal) ** A piece of glass - short on ammunition? Grab a piece of glass. Forgot your saber? Grab a piece of glass. Forgot your weapons? Grab a piece of glass. Forgot your piece of glass? Just go get another one. ** Rocks ''- Essentially the knife reskin. ** ''Bare fists - Why, these peasants are just getting desperate! *** Could be used by all class if they are not holding a weapon? * Spear - A Partisan Weapon. * Halberd - A Partisan Weapon, Might be rare in quantities. * Wheel-lock Pistol - This Weapons is used by Partisans. * Throwing Spear - Can be used for melee, or can be thrown, removing the item from your inventory but one-hit kills and is quick to throw. * Fragile musket - Used by some less organized militias, snaps in half and becomes a sword-like stabbing weapon if blocked with 3 times. * Broken shovel - ''A normal shovel except its rusty and the metal part is bent. Used by peasants. Not really efficient to cut your foe with, but to knock someone out, it's a nice starter pack ! * ''Musket with a broken spyglass on it -'' For bloodthirsty partisans (no crosshair, of course) ''Other: Different types of cannons - (howitzers, mortars): *''Hand mortar'' - I don't know who would use it. **A special Artillery regiment perhaps? *''Rockets'' - Make during the early 1800s by Britain. Used by Artillery. * Explosive Cannon Shot - Third ammo type; used by all artillery. * Swivel Gun ''- Mounted on a swiveling stand or fork which allows a very wide arc of movement. ''Musical Items: * Accordion - Music instrument used by some German and Russian regiments instead of a fife. *''Broken bagpipe'' - Exclusive to the UK only, plays an unholy loud tune that makes enemies aim way off. *''Flute ''- Like a fife, but it is a flute instead. Joke Weapons: '' *''Edge - Is totally a weapon and is totally not added for the lolz , This weapon is the ultimate weapon of edgy teenager by talking smack about people it make them died due to "Not being able to stand up to the edgyness of this totally cool dude. *''Cross'' - This could be used by a special class of Partisans called the priests. This would be their only weapon, but the cross could give all three buffs instead of one buff. **Could only be used on one person, like being blessed or something. *''Ham bone'' - Literally just a piece of raw ham. Has ungodly loud hit sound and wiggles when swung. Is just another sapper reskin in terms of stats. (or is sledgehammer with faster swing speed?) Anyways...GO HAM! **Inspiration: Here ***Inspiration's inspiration: Here * Musket with a broken spyglass on it -''''' For bloodthirsty partisans (no crosshair, of course) *'Short schythe''' Used by SOVIET COMMUNISTS partisans, very common weapon BECAUSE MOST OF THEM COME FROM MOTHER RUSSIA.Half the range of a MOSIN-NAGANT RIFLE sabre. Deals 50 damage. Has three attack stances: left, up, and right DID I SAY RIGHT??? NO, DEATH TO THE RIGHT! RISE, LEFT!.*Soviet Union intensifies*. Can't block attacks. **(You can use those funny words by typing "the phrase) **(You can remove those jokes if you want. No, the short scythe isn't a joke, don't remove it, please.) *Battle hammer' Used by COMMUNISTS! partisans, very common weapon, like the short scythe. Same range of the TT-33 PISTOL knife. Deals 25 damage DEALS 100000 DAMAGE TO TSARS.Can't be used to repair CAPITALIST GOVERNMENTS or build MONARCHIES structures, but can be used to destroy TSARS them. It can destroy all CAPITALISTS structures with four hits. Same attack speed as the knife. Can't block attacks. Has three attack stances: up, left and right. Up stance deals extra damage: 45 dmg, as it hits the ABSOLUTIST MONARCHIES head. **(The Battle hammer isn't a joke. Don't remove it, please IF YOU DO, THE SOVIETS WILL ATTACK YOUR COUNTRY!) * 'poop' ''this weapons is used for cavalry class,you need to mount a horse and hold P to create this wonder weapon. * ''Pennsylvania Rifle ''- This weapon is used by ̶A̶M̶E̶R̶I̶C̶A̶N̶ ̶S̶O̶L̶D̶I̶E̶R̶S̶!̶ partisans. It has better bullet drop than a rifle but longer reload time. It deals ̶I̶N̶F̶I̶N̶I̶T̶E̶ ̶D̶A̶M̶A̶G̶E̶ ̶T̶O̶ ̶C̶O̶M̶M̶U̶N̶I̶S̶T̶S̶!̶ the same damage as a rifle. It has a bayonet attached that ̶D̶E̶M̶O̶L̶I̶S̶H̶E̶S̶ ̶L̶E̶F̶T̶I̶S̶T̶ ̶G̶O̶V̶E̶R̶N̶M̶E̶N̶T̶S̶ is used in the exact same manner and deals the same damage as the line infantry musket. Its has a O̶N̶E̶ ̶H̶U̶N̶D̶R̶E̶D̶ ̶P̶E̶R̶C̶E̶N̶T̶ ̶C̶H̶A̶N̶C̶E̶ ̶T̶O̶ ̶P̶H̶Y̶S̶I̶C̶A̶L̶L̶Y̶ ̶R̶E̶M̶O̶V̶E̶ ̶L̶E̶F̶T̶I̶S̶T̶S̶ rare chance of spawning with a partisan. Horses ̶C̶O̶M̶M̶U̶N̶I̶S̶T̶S̶ will take ̶U̶N̶L̶I̶M̶I̶T̶E̶D̶ ̶D̶A̶M̶A̶G̶E̶ half health from any shot. Headshots result in instant death. ̶R̶U̶S̶S̶I̶A̶N̶ ̶P̶A̶R̶T̶I̶S̶A̶N̶S̶ ̶C̶A̶N̶N̶O̶T̶ ̶S̶P̶A̶W̶N̶ ̶W̶I̶T̶H̶ ̶T̶H̶I̶S̶ ̶W̶E̶A̶P̶O̶N̶ ̶B̶E̶C̶A̶U̶S̶E̶ ̶T̶H̶E̶Y̶ ̶A̶R̶E̶ ̶C̶O̶M̶M̶U̶N̶I̶S̶T̶ ̶F̶I̶L̶T̶H̶! Category:Weapons